


Beard Bonus

by strobelighted



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strobelighted/pseuds/strobelighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An outtake from the Summer Sonic promo video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beard Bonus

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://strobelighted.livejournal.com/234322.html).

The video was kind of dumb, Frank thought, but at least it was short and they didn't have to answer stupid questions and Ray's Wolverine claw was absolutely hilarious.

What he couldn't figure out was why Gerard seemed so pissed off. Usually he loved being in front of a camera, the center of attention, and you had a hard time shutting him up. Instead of rambling away like usual though, he sat stiffly at Frank's side and rattled off his one line like he couldn't wait to get out of there.

And sure enough, as soon as the taping stopped and they were given the all-clear, Gerard got up without saying a word to the others and practically stomped to the bathroom.

The other guys didn't seem to think this was unusual. Frank waited a minute, then followed him.

"Hey, Gee," he said, knocking softly.

"What," Gerard snapped.

"Can I come in?"

"I'm peeing."

He was lying though, because Frank couldn't hear the telling sounds of splashing toilet water. He turned the knob, trying to get in, but found that the door was locked.

"Dude, come on, open up."

"No. Go away." Frank knew Gerard well enough to recognize by his tone that he was pouting.

"Stop being such a baby," Frank said, and rattled the doorknob again. "Let me in, come on man."

He waited a bit, but Gerard didn't say anything. Frank sighed heavily, because Gerard could be such a fucking drama queen when he wanted to, and he was about to turn away and walk back when he heard the door open.

Quickly, he turned around and slid into the bathroom before Gerard could change his mind and lock him out again.

"Hey," he said.

Gerard was sitting on the closed toilet lid, elbows on his knees, and his hands holding up his chin. He was definitely pouting.

"What's up?" Frank asked, kneeling down in front of him.

"It's nothing," Gerard said, not looking at him. "Whatever."

"Is this about the video?" Frank pushed. "What, you wanted more lines or something? You should have said something, man, we'd have let you talk more if you wanted."

Gerard rolled his eyes. "It's not about the stupid video."

"Then what?"

Gerard gave a loud sigh, but didn't say anything. He rolled his eyes again and chewed on his bottom lip. Frank wanted to slap him, but he knew the best way to get something out of Gerard was to be patient, and eventually Gerard would come out with it.

"Okay, fine, it's about the video," Gerard suddenly burst out.

Frank grinned. "Yeah?"

"I just looked so stupid in it." Gerard sighed in frustration.

Frank was confused. "But you looked pretty much the same as always."

"Exactly," Gerard said, waving his arms around a bit. Frank leaned back a couple of inches so he wouldn't get hit in the face. "Like, everyone else looks good, and you have your fucking beard and everything, and I just look the same as always. Like, boring."

Frank took a minute to process this.

"So," he finally said, slowly, just to make sure he was being clear. "What your saying is, you're jealous of my beard."

"No," Gerard said, but he flushed red and wouldn't meet Frank's eyes.

Frank let out a laugh, because seriously, Gerard was the most ridiculous person ever.

Gerard narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Yup," Frank said, grinning.

"Look, just because I may be the only person in this band who can't grow a proper beard doesn't mean you can just go around and shove it in my face, all right?"

"Mikey can't really grow a beard."

"He doesn't count!" Gerard yelled, waving his arms around. "And you need to stop showing off."

Frank frowned. He chose to ignore the hypocrisy of that statement, and said instead, "What? I'm not showing off."

"You are too," Gerard said, his voice decisively whiny. "You never bothered with a beard before, and I thought we were like, in agreement or something. Like, we had reached an understanding that neither of us would grow one, you know." He looked at Frank with pleading eyes.

Frank wasn't quite sure what to say. Sure, he'd never had an actual beard before, not like this, but he'd definitely had some runaway facial hair in the past, and Gerard had never expressed any misgivings about that.

"So, what, you want me to shave it off?" he asked defensively.

Gerard looked at him, eyes wide and hopeful. "Would you?"

Frank stood up suddenly, stepping away from Gerard. "Oh fuck you," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're such a dick."

"Frank--"

"No, shut up, okay." He ignored Gerard's hurt face. "You were complaining about our band not getting a stupid fucking beard bonus, and then I go and actually grow a fucking beard just so you can like, be proud of us or some shit, and now you want me to shave it all off? Fuck you. That's a douchebag move."

Gerard gaped at him. "You-- you did this for me?"

Frank glared at him, but he could feel his face heat up. "Well, yeah," he muttered.

Gerard broke out into a grin. "Frank," he said, and before Frank could say anything about how Gerard was a giant asshole, Gerard was up off the toilet and his arms were around Frank, hugging him tightly.

"Um," Frank said, and tried to ease his arms out from where the were wedged tightly between their bodies.

"I can't believe you'd do that for me," Gerard said in his ear. Then he pulled back to look at Frank's face, but his hands were still on Frank's shoulders.

Frank tried to scowl, but he couldn't keep himself from smiling a little at Gerard's beaming face. It was pretty much impossible to be mad when Gerard grinned at you like that.

"Frank, I fucking love you," Gerard said earnestly. "You are totally my favorite."

Frank tried not to blush, he really did, but he could feel the warmth spreading through him at Gerard's words. It was totally pathetic.

"We should probably go back out there," he said.

Gerard nodded, still grinning. "Yeah," he said. He grabbed Frank's hand in his as he opened the bathroom door and pulled him out, and Frank finally allowed a big smile to erupt across his face.


End file.
